


Moonlight Map

by Peppermint_YGO (Peppermint_Shamrock)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Shamrock/pseuds/Peppermint_YGO
Summary: Under the light of the moon, Yuuya and Selena discover the secret hidden in the gem of her bracelet.Written for Arc V Rarepair Week Day 5 Prompt: Surprise





	Moonlight Map

Yuuya awoke with the horrifying knowledge that there was someone in his room.

The floor creaked, and Yuuya tensed. Cautiously, trying not to reveal that he was awake, he turned over in his cot to see if he could get a glimpse. And indeed, as he turned, he caught the silhouette of the intruder against the light of the moon streaming through the window. The intruder bent, and pulled open the window. A thousand thoughts rushed through Yuuya’s head – what were they doing? Were they a thief? He had to do something! Especially since as the apprentice, he would surely be blamed should anything get taken.

He carefully climbed out of his cot, never taking his eyes off of the intruder, watching their behavior carefully. If they made any attempt to climb out the window, he would have to rush over there…

But the intruder seemed in no hurry to leave. Instead, they raised their arm to the moonlight, as Yuuya watched in confusion. Then, the light caught on something on the intruder’s arm, and in an instant, the room filled with a bright purple glow, revealing the intruder to be…

“Selena!” Yuuya said. Although he ought to be relieved that it wasn’t a thief, the fact that it was Selena didn’t bring him any relief. In fact, it made things much worse.

Selena glanced over at him, but then turned back to the shining bracelet on her arm.

“What…what are you doing in my room, Selena?” Yuuya hissed. He was starting to panic.

“There’s something quite interesting about my bracelet. I’ve been trying to figure it out, but it only appears to show itself in the moonlight. Tonight is a clear, bright night, and your room has the best view…” Selena explained, keeping her voice low while intently studying the glowing gem on her bracelet.

“Did it have to be my room? Do you know what your father will do to me if he finds you in my bedroom?”

“He’d probably assume you’d deflowered me and then beat you into a bloody corpse,” Selena said nonchalantly. “So you should probably keep your voice down so he doesn’t come investigate.”

“I _am_ keeping my voice down! I’m more worried about that weird light. That…that can’t just be the moonlight reflecting off of it. Is it…magic?”

“I don’t know,” Selena said thoughtfully. “I’ve been trying to figure it out, as I’ve said. But as I’ve had this as long as I remember, I have no idea where it even came from. But I’m certain this light isn’t natural…try it, find something reflective, like…”

“My pendulum?” Yuuya asked. Though still anxious about being discovered with his master’s daughter alone in his bedroom, curiosity was creeping up in his mind. Selena was right, that light wasn’t natural. He grabbed his pendulum pendant and walked over to her. He held it up to the light.

The light shone through it as normal.

“Definitely not the moon, then,” Yuuya said. “But then, why does your bracelet do that? Does it do anything except glow?” He began to bring the pendulum back down.

“Not that I’ve seen, but I’m certain there must be more to it,” she said. She, too, lowered her arm. Something in the corner of Yuuya’s eye flashed.

“What was…”

“Wait! Give me your pendulum!”

“Shhhhhhh!”

“I apologize,” Selena said in a quieter voice. “Just…put your pendulum up to the light again.”

“But it didn’t do anything?”

“Just do it.”

Yuuya did as she instructed, holding the pendulum up to the moonlight. Selena crossed in front of him, briefly blocking the light, but then she passed by, stopped, and removed her bracelet. She grasped it in her fingers, and held it in between the moonlight and the pendulum.

Again, the purple glow filled the room. But, now filtered through the pendulum, it appeared to be forming a pattern on the wall. Yuuya watched in awe.

“What…is…”

Selena brought the bracelet closer to the pendulum, and the image began to come into focus.

“It’s…” Selena breathed.

“a map,” Yuuya said with her.

“Or part of one, anyway!” Selena kept her voice low and even, but Yuuya could tell she was excited. “Look at that…it looks like one quarter of a map – the rest of it is missing.”

“But a map to what? Why do you have it? And where is the rest of it?”

“Treasure, of course. What else would you go to such lengths to conceal a map for?” Selena said. “Why I have it, I don’t know. And where the rest of it might be…”

“Perhaps there are other bracelets like yours, maybe, like…”

“Like Lady Yuzu’s?”

“Yeah. Like hers. But it’s not like we can just go up and ask her, ‘Hey, does your bracelet happen to be magic and have part of a map in it?’”

“We’ll just have to steal it, then.”

“WHAT?”

“Shhhhhhhhh”

“Selena, we are not robbing the most powerful family in…”

“Well we could kidnap her instead, if you prefer. I think just taking the bracelet would be less troublesome.”

“Kidnap her? Where would we even put her? And that’s even worse than robbing them…”

“On our boat, of course. We’re gonna need one if I’m reading this map correctly.”

“Selena…are you suggesting…that we become pirates.”

“That, Yuuya, is exactly what I’m suggesting. We’ve got a secret treasure map, it’s only the natural course of action.”

“You’ve gone mad. Do you know what that will look like if you run off with me?”

“Technically, you’re the one running off with me.”

“I didn’t agree to this yet!”

“Yet.”

“Regardless, everyone’s going to assume I’m running away from repaying my father’s debts, and stealing you off for vulgar reasons, and…”

“If it’s really treasure, if we can find it…won’t that repay your father’s debts?” Selena looked him dead in the eyes. “I know you don’t really want to spend the rest of your live slaving under my father, mocked and mistreated by everyone because of your father’s disappearance. And I know I have no desire to stay here either, never allowed to experience the world, to have an adventure. We both want the same thing, Yuuya. We want to be free.”

Yuuya reluctantly nodded. What she was saying was true, but…a part of him still hesitated.

“This,” she gestured to the map, “this is our freedom, Yuuya. We sure as hell can’t just leave it be.”

“Well then…” Yuuya took a deep breath. “Let’s become pirates.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love this idea so much and I was so excited to write it. If I didn't have a million other things to be doing I would continue this because I had so much fun with it.


End file.
